He Gets That From Me
by FaithsxHerexBaby
Summary: Complete AU. Sam  20years, Dean  24years. Mpreg flashbacks. I told myself I'd never write Sam and Dean with a child but I got inspired, and thus this was born. The trials and tribulations of being parents. Underage Wincest. Don't Like It, Don't Read.
1. Intro

His early mornin' attitude: You have to drag him out of bed. Only frosted flakes will do, He gets that from me: Yeah, he gets that from me.

His curly hair and his knobbly knees: The way the sun brings those freckles out. Talk and talk, never miss a beat, Yeah, he gets that from me: He gets that from me.

He looks at me with those big green eyes: He's got me in the palm of his hands, And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here. He smiles that little crooked smile: There's no denying he's your child. Without him I don't know what I'd do: He gets that from you: Oh, he gets that from you.

He melts my heart: tells me he loves me every day. And cracks jokes at the perfect time, Makes me laugh when I want to cry. That boy is everything to me: He gets that from you: He gets that from you.

**-Reba McEntire; He Gets That From Me**


	2. It's Only The Beginning Of Forever

"Daddy, c'mon gotta wake up. Todays the day!"

Dean stired under the small amount of weight, curling away from the sound and into the warmth he found next to him. "Five more minutes" Dean mumbled. Being a father took a toll on him, he was feeling a little too old to only be twenty-four years of age.

The childish voice once again sounded in Dean's ear "No Daddy! Now"

Dean groaned loudly before nudging the warm body next to his own "Sam would you please get your son off of me"

"I know you meant _our_ son Dean" Sam snapped and sat up in the bed, his anger quickly dicipating and turned it into a smile "Hey handsom"

The little boy put out a smile strong enough to light the entire room and he crawled up into Sam's arms, laying his head down softly on his chest "Hi dad"

"You excited about today?" Sam asked as he stroked his fingers through Tylers short brown locks. He looked so much like Dean it amazed him.

"Uh-huh!" was Tylers reply as he turned his head up to look at Sam "Daddy won't woke up though"

Sam couldn't stifle the chuckle but his face turned serious almost on que as he looked over at Deans still half-sleeping form. "Go give him a kiss, it'll wake him right up"

Tylers eyes sparkled momentarily, the smile still in tact as he crawled from Sams lap and over Deans body, half laying on him as he propped himself up on his chest and leaned down with overly wet lips, kissing Dean smack dab on his own before sitting up and looking down at him in anticipation.

"Oh that was beautiful, really. What a way to wake up - being slobbered on" Said Dean, but he did crack his eyes open to look at his son. "Hey champ"

"Daddy your awake!" Tyler exclaimed and he wrapped his little arms around Dean's neck.

Sam smirked "Hey Ty, how about giving Daddy a chance to wake up while you go brush your teeth"

"Kay" was the simple reply before Tyler jumped down from the bed and walked from the room.

Sam turned to Dean with apologetic eyes and started to bust out laughing before leaning in close by Dean's ear "How about a real kiss, hm?"

Dean rolled his eyes and brought one hand up to wipe at his mouth "Might be hard to top that first one"

Sam chuckled before moving his lips to ghost over Dean's.

"You said a real kiss" Dean mumbled before pulling his brother down for a kiss that couldn't be called innocent.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Ty, put your shoes on" Sam said, walking into the kitchen and proping himself against the counter eyeing Dean "You gonna look for a job today?"

"Plannin' on it. Whats so special about today anyways?" Dean asked, stuffing a peice of toast into his mouth

"You've been planning on it for months, and its your sons first day of school Dean" Sam breathed out

Dean clucked his tongue and looked over at Tyler. His little boys first day of of school - how could he have forgotton? But he didn't dwell on the question too long, his mind raced back to what Sam had first said "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked obviously offended, either by the tone of Sam's voice or the statement itself.

"It means that if you don't hurry up and actually look for a damn job, and stop being so picky about it were going to be out on the streets" Sam shot a look Dean's way and walked out into the living area, glancing around "We need the money Dean"

"Dad, I can't tie my shoes" Tyler spoke softly, looking down at the floor with a saddend expression.

"I know we need the damn money Sam! It's not my fault they have crap jobs in this town" Dean's voice came from the kitchen, loud enough to startle.

Sam sighed loudly ignoring Dean for the moment and looked down, his own face softening as he knelt down in front of his son and began tying his shoes "What's wrong buddy?"

"I don't like it when you and Daddy fight"

Sam's heart clenched in his chest and he reached out, picking Tyler up as he stood "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell at daddy ... sometimes grownups just do that. It's pretty stupid huh?"

Tyler nodded against Sam's chest "I think so"

Sam merely held his son to his chest as he walked back into the kitchen, cleaning up the counter one handed as he had learnt to do when Tyler was much smaller. Sam sighed loudly and threw the rag by the sink, making his way to the nearest barstool and setting Tyler down before turning to Dean, his voice much lower now "The jobs here are just like they are in any other town Dean - we've been living offa' the scams you pull at the bar downtown and that can't keep happening. I'm just saying"

Dean gritted his teeth and squared his jaw. He hated this whole job thing, he was a Winchester - the only job he was supposed to have was to hunt - but now that he has a kid suddenly Sam's trying to domesticate him and it doesn't fly with Dean. "This is so fucked up Sammy - I don't work okay, I hunt thats what I'm supposed to do, it's what we were raised to do. Not have a godamned kid and get jobs. I'm sick of this fucking shit" the moment the words left his mouth Dean regretted it -- he loved Tyler, couldn't imagine life without him and Sam. He was his son, how could he stick his foot so far into his mouth.

Sam laughed a very un-amused laugh. It came out cold and distant. "I can not believe you just said that" Sam picked Tyler up from the barstool and held him on his hip grabbing up his school bag and walking out the door slamming it behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting at the bar, he'd dropped Tyler off at school this morning and had been here ever since. His mind still trying to wrap around Dean's words when his cellphone rang. Finally fishing it out of his pocket, Sam flipped it open and pressed it against his ear "Hello?" 

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"This is he"

"Oh thank goodness, wasn't sure I had the right number on record here. I'm Mrs. Carter - Tylers teacher. I was calling to ask if you'd be so kind as to come in. There are just a few issues I thought I'd discuss with you -- before further steps be taken"

"Yeah not a problem. I'll be right there"

Sam didn't wait for an answer before snapping the phone shut and shoving it into his pocket. A harsh sigh escaped his lips and he made a move to get off the barstool - suddenly remembering his intoxicated state as his legs went wobbly beneath him. Managing to use the bar to keep his balance, Sam just shook his head. Great he was going to meet his sons teacher about something obviously bad ... and here he was drunk as hell. Way to set an example.

Sam made his way to the school in under a half hour, his buzz dying at least a little on the ride over. It took a moment to take in his surroundings. The familiar sound of the school bell sounded just as he made his way up the walkway and tiny children, grades Pre-K to fifth surrounded him, hustling down the hall, all in a rush to get home. Sam smiled at the sight as he finally reached the door that was Tylers room. Preparing himself with one more calm breath he walked in. "Hello - I'm here to speak to a Mrs. Carter? I'm Sam Winchester"

It was seconds flat by the time Sam's voice echoed threw the mostly empty room when Sam had an armful of Tyler. "Hi Dad!"

Sam tried his best to put on a smile but the most he could manage was a small tug at the corner of his mouth as his arms wrapped around Tyler, positioning him on his hip just right "Hey little man"

Tylers facial expression sadened and he leaned in to Sam's ear, doing his best to whisper although it was still al ittle loud "I think I'm in trouble"

Sam's eyes searched the room as he heard those words, when his eyes landed on a young woman, couldn't be older than Dean - she was wearing a name tag that read -- "Mrs. Carter?"

The young woman put on her brightest smile as she made her way to Sam "That's me - Sam I presume?"

Sam smiled "That's right" for a moment he thought about exactly what he should say, and after using that moment he set Tyler down on the ground "Hey, I want you to go draw daddy a picture okay? He'll be real excited - Dad's gotta talk to Mrs. Carter for a minute"

Tyler merely nodded "Kay"

Sam watched until he was securely out of earshot and he turned his attention back to the woman "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

She sighed softly before looking up to meet Sam's gaze "Well I'm not exactly sure what happened to begin with, seeing as both parties seem to have different stories on how it all came about but I'm going to guess Tyler and another student were having a disagreement and well - from what Tyler said, when he got overly irritated with his classmate he said, and I quote 'I'm sick of this f-u-c-k-i-n-g s-h-i-t'." the last bit of her sentance dropped low, making sure nobody but the two of them could hear those foul words pour from her lips.

Sam felt his chest tighten with anger and he allowed his eyes to drift shut for only a moment to contain himself "Dean" was the only word Sam could manage to breath out at the moment - but upon seeing the clearly confused face of the woman before him he clarifyed : "Dean's his ... other father - my partner. We uh got into a fight this morning, Tyler was sitting there when it went down and Dean -- has a pretty nasty mouth on him at times" Sam sighed sadly "Is he going to be in trouble" he said, while gesturing to Tyler.

Mrs. Carter shook her head "No of course not, thats why I wished to speak with you. It'd be a shame to let an innocent boy such as Tyler get in trouble - Kids only have so big of an imagination, and depending on what they see and hear ... it grows along with, sadly, their vocabulary. Just -- maybe talk to Dean, or keep the language to a minimul around Tyler, because I can't safely say I'll be the one who catches him next time, and profanity in children this young isn't something this school takes too lightly"

Sam nodded knowingly and wiped his hands down the material of his pants "Yeah I'll uh - see what I can do." Sam motioned for Tyler to come here and he swooped him into his arms, moving him into the all too familiar position of his hip "Thanks again. Say bye Ty"

"Bye" the word was spoken barely above a whisper, his face burried in Sam's chest

"Not a problem" She smiled and ran a finger through Tylers hair before stepping away "I'll see you tomorrow buddy"

Sam only nodded and tried again for a smile, this time partially succeeding as he turned his back to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sam glanced occassionaly into the reirview mirror to look at Tyler. Both he and his son and been expertly quiet the entire ride home and Sam knew Tyler was aware of what he had done - maybe not exacly but he'd caught on that he did something wrong. It broke Sam's heart at the thought of possibly raising his voice or punishing his son for somethign that wasn't entirely his fault - yes he shouldn't have repeated his asshole father, but that's what little children do, strive to be like their parents in any way shap or form. And Sam's not a saint when it comes to his vocabulary either.

When he pulled into the driveway to the small apartment Sam let out a sigh and got out from the car. Not only did he have his son to deal with, but he had Dean as well and neither seemed that great of a task. Sam walked to the back door to the car and opened it, unbuckling Tylers seatbelt and picking up his school bag "Go on into the kitchen and start on your homework okay buddy?"

Tyler looked at the ground and nodded and simply said "Kay" before walking as quickly as his little legs could carry him into the house.

Sam watched after him before following inside himself. Instead of going directly to the kitchen he walked through and into the livingroom, stopping in front of the couch and kneeling down to eyelevel with a sleeping Dean. A smile creased his lips and he tilted his head to the side simply watching him sleep. There were scattered newspapers all around him, and one folded in his hand. Sam felt bad about yelling this morning and he knew Dean was feeling more than sorry for what he had said - not that Dean told him that ... he just knew. Bringing one hand up to rub down Dean's arm affectionatly he leaned in and whispered "Dean - babe ... were home"

Dean cracked an eyelid open and as an automatic reaction a smile formed on his face as he leaned in to claim Sam's lips. After a few long moments he pulled back "I looked for a job. Waiting on a phonecall -- and I'm real sorry about this morning, I didn't mean it. I love you and Tyler ... I love my life and I was just pissed off and -- and it was morning and--"

Sam cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips and shaking his head "It's ok, I understand. 'sides we have bigger problems to discuss right now. So c'mon lets get you up" extending his hand as he himself stood, Sam pulled Dean up with him.

Dean yawned loudly and looked at the schoolbag still on Sam's shoulder before turning his gaze into the kitchen where he could see only Tylers face. A mix of emotions shown there - but sadness overwhelmed them all "Let me guess - he's the center of this discussion?"

"Yeah, but he had a little help getting to the center from his Father this morning" with that said Sam pulled Dean into the kitchen, sitting down onto a barstool across from Tyler, pulling Dean in between his spread legs.

With clearly no idea what on earth Sam was talking about Dean simply complied and follwed his lead. Resting his elbows against the counter and his ass firmly against Sam's crotch where he was pulled - and under any other circumstances this position would be enough to make himself and Sam hard on the spot but not now - not with his son sitting right in front of them and what seems to be a pretty serious matter to be discussed.

"Okay buddy, me and daddy need to talk to you for a minute. Alright?" Sam asked his gaze directly locked with Tylers.

With a gulp Tyler's bottom lip began to quiver "I didn't know it was a bad word"

Dean felt his heart clench in his chest. He hated to see his son cry, almost as much, if not more than he hated to see Sam cry.

"What word?" Dean asked quietly, more to Sam than to Tyler.

Sam's jaw clenched for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "You remember our conversation this morning right?" Sam waited for Dean to nod before continuing "Well you had a few choice words with me, something along the lines of 'I'm tired of this F-U-C-K-I-N-G S-H-I-T' and I guess Tyler had a disagreement with one of the girls at school and decided it was the time to repeat his fathers words"

"I didn't mean to daddy" Tylers voice was pleading a little more with each word, tears now streaking down his face - each tear making Sam and Dean break a little more inside.

"I know" Dean said softly, walking out of Sam's warmth and around the small bar to grasp his son into his arms "Look when me and Dad say things like that ... little guys like you can't say them. It's grown-up talk -- and it means bad, terrible things. You understand?"

Tyler only nodded before burying his face into Dean's chest.

Dean looked over at Sam with sadness evident in his eyes before turning his attention back to the little boy in his arms "Okay, well go to your room. I'll come and get you when supper is ready" With that said Dean set Tyler onto the ground and watched him walk slowly into his bedroom.

"Dean - we can't be that soft on him if we want him to learn" Even as the words were spoken Sam wished they weren't true. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like to yell or spank his son - it'd be like ripping his heart out.

"Bullshit Sam. He's a Winchester and in case you didn't noticed we have pretty filthy mouths - its practically in his genes" Dean countered

"We weren't five when we started spouting out words like 'fucking' and 'shit' either Dean"

"No if I remember correctly your first curse word was at the age of three and it was 'fuck'. You'd run around saying it after every sentance. We went to daycare while dad was on hunts and they washed your mouth out with soap so many times it wasn't even funny. Didn't seem to stop you either - neither did the million ass beatings you got from dad for saying it in public when we were trying to look decent"

Sam creased his brow, his eyes squinted in a fine line "What was your first curse word?" he asked, suddenly interested in this conversation more than he should be.

"I was four at the time, dad sent me outside to play. I guess I was in his way or somethin' and this stupid little prick came up and called me a bastard so I came back with calling him a cocksucker. I'd heard dad say it a couple times, figured it'd work nicely. He told on me but dad didn't seem to mind much - laughed more than anything"

"There's no way I was younger than you when I said my first one."

"Sure there is, I mean back then I only had dad cursing up a storm - I remember mom didn't like that kind of talk. But when you were little you had me and dad cursing like pirates around you all the time. You were bound to pick it up at a young age"

"Huh" was all Sam said before shrugging and allowing his face to go serious again "And all of that is aside the point Dean - we don't raise Tyler like dad did us. I don't want him going around and repeating everything you say"

Dean let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes "You wanna go in there and play bad cop? Fine do it, but he's not gonna think I'm the mean one for grounding him or whatever you plan on doing just because he said something which was instigated by me"

Sam gritted his teeth and turned away from Dean "Whatever - when he gets expelled your dealing with it"

Dean gave his back a weary look before walking up behind his pouting brother and wrapping his arms around his stomach, allowing his head to rest on Sams shoulder. "He's not gonna get expelled. Stop worrying so much Sammy - your 21 going on 60. C'mon dude get a grip"

Sam turned around in his brothers arms and simply gazed into his eyes. The love of which he found there made his heart glow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Sam and Dean were laying in bed, Sam's head was resting on Dean's chest, listening to the heartbeat he found there and admiring silently when Sam's whisper soft voice broke the silence of the night "When I had Tyler - I was only 16. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to grow up so fast y'know? I love that little boy, he was inside of me for nine months and he was made from me and from you. But sometimes I wish I could go back and do all of the things regular people get to do - go on dates, or just sit in and watch movies on the couch without having to worry about anything"

Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead "I know Sammy. If I could go back - I'd give you everything you ever wanted."

"I have everything I've ever wanted. It'd just be nice to have a little extra sometimes" Sam said softly before attempting to lighten the mood "And it figures that the first time we ever had sex you'd knock me up."

"Ha. ha." Deans words came out dry as he tilted his head to kiss the top of Sam's head. "I never really thought about it, but damn you were young Sam, I mean I relized it while you were ya'know pregnant but ... fifteen? I took so much away from you Sam."

"I know I was young Dean, hell so were you, maybe not as yong but still. But you know what?" Sam sat up in the bed, one leg swinging over Dean until he was straddling his older brother, his hands trailing underneath the t-shirt he was wearing and leaning down his hot breath teasing across Deans lips. "At least we won't be really old wrinkly parents. We'll still be young," Sam grinned and flicked his tongue across Dean's lower lip "attractive," a kiss against his jaw "And you didn't take anything away from me, if anything you gave me something that nobody else could have." Sam smiled against the skin of Dean's cheek "You gave me a baby." he whispered softly.

Dean turned his head until his lips met with Sams in a soft caress, his hands grasping Sam's hips. "I love you, Sammy" Dean sighed against Sam's mouth before kissing him again. Five years, they'd been doing this together thing for five years. Dean had been with his brother in an intimate way, in a very un-brotherly way for five years. In those years Dean had only said a hand full of I love you's to Sam.

Sam smiled against his brothers lips "I love you too"

"Yeah?" Dean grinned, jerking Sam's hips forward eliciting a moan from his lips "Why don't you prove it." Deans fingers danced across the skin underneath his brothers night shirt before gripping at the hem and pulling it over his head before his arms snaked around his neck to pull him forward into a kiss.

"Mmm" was the faint sound the fell from Sam's lips, working his hips down into Deans and letting his hands find the bottom of his shirt, breaking apart long enough to all but rip the cotton from his brothers chest.

"Daddy?"

Both Sam and Dean jerked their heads to the side to stare wide eyed at a five year old who happened to be standing in their doorway. With a sigh and a little silent cursing to the gods, Sam slid from his position of straddling Dean and back to his unoccupied side of the bed. "Hey baby, whats wrong?"

Tyler just stood there, his head hung low as his little fingers figited at the buttons of his pajama top.

Dean sighed and sat up, slipping the discarded shirt back on and willing away his erection. Sam persed his lips for a moment before holding his arms out "C'mere bud"

Tyler shuffled across the floor and onto the huge bed, crawling his way into Sam's lap and resting his head in the dip of his collarbone. Sam kissed the top of his head and passed an apologetic look Dean's way before turning his attention back to the boy in his arms. "Whassamatter, bad dream?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Tyler nodded, fresh tears soaking Sam's now bear chest.

"Wanna sleep with me and daddy?" Sams voice was soft and gentle, and Dean was pretty sure Sam was the best father there was.

At the feel of another nod Sam smiled and placed Tyler underneath the blankets between he and Dean as he lay down himself, wrapping his arm securly around his little boy and Dean did the same, the three of them together looking something like an odd cacoon.

It was mere minutes before Tyler was sleeping and Sam smiled an affectionate smile at Dean, his hand going in search of Deans and linking their fingers together across Tyler. "I love you" Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and brought the back of Sam's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly "I love you too"

That was twice in one night that Dean voiced his love for Sam, and he silently vowed to do that at least once a day - because his brother deserved that.

* * *

**A//N :** Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that there will be more background info on where John is, how this all happened, etc. in later chapters this was just kind of a intro to let ya'll know what the story is going to be about. If your wondering why I started so late in Tylers life it's because I can't seem to write Sam or Dean pregnant, so I jumped straight here. Hope nobody's upset over that. To verify the ages all this happend : Sam was 15 when he got pregnant with Tyler, Dean was 19 - I know it's young but people do get pregnant that early in life, not exactly guys but you get it, haha.

On a second note here about my story 'He's my kinda rain' ff . net did delete it, and I won't be reposting. I'm trying to gather all the chapters together so I can post it on Livejournal but until then you won't be seeing anymore of that story, sorry.

Thanks a lot for reading guys, and remember reviews are like orgasms ; 


	3. Fall

Sam woke as the first rays of light peeked through the curtins and hit his face and he groaned, turning away from the morning sun and into the warm body occupying the space next to him. Sam fit his head soundly in the dip of Deans collarbone, nuzzling the exposed skin with his nose and pressing a kiss there.

"Good morning" Dean said, his voice rough and low.

Sam loved Deans voice in the morning, almost as much as he loved the way his hair stood up in the strangest ways, and the way his kisses were soft and lazy the first few times. "Mornin'." Sam replied, tilting his head so he could leave a wet open mouthed kiss on his brothers neck.

"Mmm" it was a soft noise that escaped Dean's throat, his eyes still shut and a grin playing across his lips as he tilted his head down to catch Sam's mouth with his own, allowing his tongue to lick inside and taste him.

"Where's my baby?" Sam mumbled around Dean's tongue, his head twisting away to break the kiss only to leave two smaller ones on already kiss swollen lips.

"M'right here Sammy" Dean breathed out as his lips chased after Sam's again only to be pushed away.

Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head "I meant Tyler" he clarified.

Dean gave up and allowed himself to fall back down onto the pillows, flinging an arm over his face "He's still sleepin'."

With a laugh Sam curled up next to Dean, his head tucked under the other mans chin "So how's my _baby_ doin'?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Sam. Probably having dreams of puppies and sunshine"

"I meant you" Sam said with a smirk, his head tilting up to nip at Dean's chin. It was a simple question, something Sam felt he needed to ask because he, better than anyone else, knew how Dean could get with his emotions. If anyone could hide what he was feeling, givin long enough to put that wall up, it was Dean.

Dean laughed lightly and shook his head "M'okay." was the simple reply but his voice held that reassurance he knew Sam needed.

It was only a moment of silence before the sound of shuffling feet could be heard in the hallway and the door to Sam and Deans room was pushed open to reveal a bright smiled Tyler, clad in spiderman pajamas and clutching a stuffed bear to his chest. "Hi." Tyler said shyly, looking up at his parents.

Sam and Dean shared a grin before Sam spoke up "Hi." he said almost as shyly as Tyler had and he held his arms out while sitting up a little.

Tyler put on that pattened Dean Winchester smile and climbed onto the bed, sitting promptly on Deans stomach and grinning down at him.

Dean began tickling Tyler, planting kisses all over his face and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. They were his boys, the two most handsom and amazing guys in Sams world. While Sam was lost in his thoughts the boys seemed to be having their own little conversation as the tickling subsided.

"What do you say? Think we should give Daddy some kisses?" Dean whispered into Tylers ear, a wicked grin playing across his lips. Tyler nodded furiously, his own grin forming. "Okay," Dean began, sitting up with Tyler in his lap and using a little bit of force to push Sam onto his back "1, 2, ... get him!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as both Dean and Tyler playfully tackled him, covering his lips and face with kisses and Sam couldn't think of any other way he'd rather start his morning. "Okay, okay!" Sam shouted in surrender, laughter pouring from his chest.

"Alright we'll let you go this time" Dean said, smirking playfully as he watched Tyler lean down and give Sam a proper kiss.

"Happy mornin' Daddy" Tyler said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sams neck.

Sam smiled brightly and brought his fingers up to run through his sons hair, smiling over his shoulder at Dean who was smiling back and yeah, Sam thought, theres definitly no other way hed rather spend his morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on one end of the couch, Tyler curled up on his lap, his head resting on Sams chest as they both, Tyler more than Sam of course, watched ... The Backyardagins? While Dean sat on the opposit end, his attention more on the other two occupants of the couch rather than the silly childrens show that played across the television screen.

This is how every Saturday had been spent for so long now, a way to relax and wind down from the week - and it was nice. Neither Sam nor Dean could complain, even if it meant watching cartoons that they had absolutly no interest in, because just being able to sit in comfortable silence as a family once a week was enough for the both of them.

Sams eyes flicked from the tv screen and over to Dean, a grin forming on his lips as he noticed his brother watching him. 'What?' he mouthed, not wanting to disturb Tyler, who seemed pretty close to falling asleep.

'Nothing' Dean mouthed back, lying through his teeth with an almost seductive look on his face and his tonge came out to wet his lips.

Sam picked up on the flirtatious vibe Dean was sending his way and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile as he stood up with Tyler, his little arms going almost instinctivly around Sams neck as his eyes drifted shut. Sam lay Tyler in his bed and pulled a blanket securly around him, waiting a moment to simply admire his gorgeous baby boy before whispering goodnight and walking out.

If there was one thing Sam and Dean were both thankful for, it was how good their son was. He complained rarely if ever about anything and with Winchester genes the boys were expecting so much worse attitude wise, but Tyler was such a good kid and that made Sam and Dean's life a helluvalot easier.

As Sam sauntered back into the living room he stopped right in front of Dean, merely gazing down at his older brother for a moment before moving to straddle his lap, his crotch pressed firmly against his clothed chest, his arms wrapping around the back of his neck and he leaned down, his lips gently moving against Dean's.

Dean smiled into the kiss, his own arms winding around his brother and tugging at his ass, causing Sam to rub harder against Dean's chest and a moan escaped his lips. "How long you think he's gonna sleep for?" Dean murmered into Sam's mouth.

"An hour at least" Was the moaned reply, Sam's hands gripping the back of Deans head and forcing him into the perfect angle. God he loved this, just being close with Dean was nice but being this kind of close was an added bonus, especially since they didn't get much time like this with a five year old in the house.

Dean let his hands rub up Sams thighs and up underneath his t-shirt. Just the feeling of Sam under his hands was enough to make Dean painfully hard and he arched up into his brother desperate to get the friction he needed. "Fuck Sammy"

"Shhh, gonna wake Ty up." Sam worked his hips back down against his brothers, swallowing the moan that spilled from Deans lips with his own before standing up all together, pulling Dean along with him down the hallway to their bedroom, and Sam wasn't sure if it were their karma or some evil thing playing nasty games on them but there was a knock at the door, followed by several louder ones that just couldn't go ignored, not if they planned on keeping Tyler asleep for a little while longer. "Go get naked for me" Sam said it with a smrik but as soon as he turned away from his brother he breathed both an agrivated and highly pissy sigh.

Sam wouldn't have been so mad if the intrusion had come earlier when he was sitting there on the couch not doing anything, but it had to be his luck that it'd come when he and Dean were closer to having sex than they had in over three weeks, so really Sam had all the right in the world to be pissed off. Upon reaching the door, Sam all but yanking it open "What?" he snapped, but as soon as his eyes darted up to the face of the man standing there, his breath was suddenly caught in his throat.

"Hey Sammy" The man said, voice gruff and low.

"Dad?" Sam asked, his voice so uncertain and fearful, but thats all he was able to say before his world went black.

Dean had heard a loud crash just as he was sitting on the bed clad in nothing but a grin of which was completely erased off his features as the unpleasent noise coursed through his ears. Quickly, Dean wrapped the bedsheet around himself and walked into the hallway, but what he saw when he rounded the corner was something he wished he hadn't.

Sam was lying on the floor unconcious and their father was by his side, frantically checking his pulse and shaking him. "What the hell?" Dean screamed far too loudly as he too rushed to his brothers side, leaning down to see if he was still breathing, which thankfully he was. "Sammy?" and there was nothing "Sammy, c'mon baby I need you to open your eyes." Dean didn't even care anymore that his father was standing there, hell he could have easily forgot he was there except for the occasional 'Sammy?' that spilled his lips as well.

John felt more guilt than he'd ever felt in his life right at this moment because he knew this was his fault. He left his boys so many years ago because he couldn't except this ... thing between the two of them, and to just come knocking on their door - even if it was to make amends, to tell them he understood now - it wasn't right, it was too much for his youngest to handle and he should have known it would be. And he was now crouched down next to his son trying to get him to wake up, and it was almost too much for even him to take.

John didn't even hear the footsteps behind him, only when the small hand touched his shoulder did he realize there was someone else in the room. He turned his head so slowly as if they were in a cheesy drama film, but when his eyes landed on the boy standing there his heart about stopped. Because he knew, just knew who that little boy was. He was a grandfather it didn't matter that he was a grandfather of a child who was produced by both of his own sons, because the fact still remained the same, and he hadn't been there at all. All because of stupid, foolish pride and pigheadedness.

"Whats wrong with my daddy's?" Tyler spoke, his gaze locked with Johns and his voice small and broken.

"I-I don't know, son" was all John could manage before pulling Tyler into his chest and picking him up. He knew he had no right to say a word to the little boy in his arms because he wasn't his grandfather - it takes more than blood to be a grandfather - but he spoke to him all the same. "He's gonna be alright, your Daddy's gonna take care of him okay?"

Tyler nodded dumbly but his focus wasn't so much on his father anymore as it was on John. "Whats your name?"

John didn't say anything for a long moment, simply sitting down on the couch and placing Tyler on his lap. "You can call me grandpa." he said finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's eyes were red and bloodshot, he'd managed to compose himself enough to get Sam into their bedroom and onto the bed, he'd even been able to pull on a pair of boxers but that was it and the moment he had them on he was laying in the bed next to Sam, running his fingers through his hair and whispering I love you's into his neck.

John wasn't much different, because he and Tyler hadn't moved an inch since they sat on the couch around and hour before. He'd wanted to get up and go offer Dean the comfort he might need, but decided against it time and time again knowing his son probably needed a little space right now, at least until Sam woke up.

Tyler was curled against his grandfathers chest and even a five year old knew it was a little strange because he didn't know the man he was curling into but he also knew it was okay.

---------------------------------

"I love you too" the words were choked out and rough, but they were the most soothing ones Dean had heard all day.

"Sammy?" Raising up off Sams chest Dean gazed down at him a relieved smile forming on his lips as tears began to work their way down his face once again before leaning down and crushing his mouth against Sam's.

It took a minute for Sam to compose himself but he kissed back just as fiercly, knowing he'd scared Dean. "M'okay. I'm sorry" Sam brought his hands up, letting the pads of his thumbs wipe away the tears that were spilling from Deans eyes before bringing his face down to kiss him again. "Im sorry" he whispered again

Dean shook his head "S'not your fault." there was a small smile on his face now and although it wasn't the brightest of the day it felt nice to wear.

Sam smiled back before leaning up again to capture Dean's lips.

"Hope were not interupting" A new voice spoke up and both Dean and Sam jerked away from eachother to stare wide eyed at their father who was carrying Tyler securly in his arms.

And thats when it all came flooding back to Sam, the same thought that invaded his mind when he had first seen John at the door. That night six long years ago :

_"Out!" Johns voice bellowed loudly_

_"Dad I'm sorry - please ..." Dean rarely pleaded but he was nearly on his knees begging for his father to stop this non-sense._

_"No, I won't have this. It's ... It's disgusting" John spit out like bile had risen in his throat._

_"No it isn't" Sam argued weakly_

_"Sammy don't" And not only was Deans voice now pleading with his father but with Sam as well._

_"I love him--"_

_"Sammy" It wasn't so much as threatening now, it was almost pleading, a plea of stop sam before you make him angry._

_"I love him," Sam began again, this time his voice stronger and he was standing close - too close - to his father "And he loves me. It's not disgusting, your wrong ... wrong about all of it"_

_And then it happened, to fast for Dean to stop it, Johns fist collided with Sam's face and his baby brother tumbled backwards, blood dripping from his mouth, his hand craddling his jaw and his eyes blown wide with horror._

_"Now I won't say it again - get out of my sight. Just leave! -- both of you" and with those angry words John slipped out into the cold December air._

Sam shook his head slowly, his eyes locked with those of his fathers and then to Tyler. "Let him go," he said almost too softly to hear but the anger quickly brewed inside of him and his heated gaze caught that of Johns and this time his voice was dripping with venom "Don't touch him."

"Sammy," Dean started softly

"No!" Sam cut him off, shaking his head furiously and trying his damndest to shove Dean away from him. But Dean was having none of it, his arms just wound around Sam tighter and he let his little brother struggle against. "No, no, no, no... please" as angry as Sam's voice had started out it became weak and broken, the tears now forming in his eyes and pouring out uncontrollably and the struggling stopped, he practically went limp against Dean.

Dean swallowed hard and held Sam close to his chest. "Come here" he said softly but his father didn't move and Dean finally looked up at him "Please" he said a little stronger.

John took the needed steps to be at his sons bedside and very cautiously he sat down, Tyler still in his arms, his own eyes had tears in them by this point because he didn't understand why everyone was acting the way they were.

"Sammy," John started his voice close to breaking "I'm so sorry Sam. So, so sorry" and thats when he took the risk of being hit - not that he didn't deserve it and so much more, as he sat Tyler down next to Dean and pulled Sam from his brother and into his own chest.

Sam felt strong arms slip around him, strong arms that belong to his father. "Daddy..." Sams voice cracked as he spoke and he burried his head in Johns neck, crying for what seemed like hours and John just held him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been hours since the whole ordeal and Sam and John were still tangled up in one another, the only thing which had changed was that they were both laying down in the bed now asleep for which Dean was thankful.

"Why's daddy so sad?" Tyler asked looking down at the soup Dean had put in front of him.

That was something Dean didn't want to answer - didn't know if he could because it was far too much for a five year old to be concerned about. Taking a deep breath Dean sat down at the other end of the table his own bowl of soup in front of him. "Daddy's just sad because he hasn't seen his dad in a really long time"

"He's s'pose to be happy 'bout seein' grandpa" Tyler said sadly.

Dean all but choked as he heard Tyler call him grandpa but he sighed and shook his head "Daddy's okay Ty, just eat your soup please"

"Can I see him when I'm done?" He asked,

"Y-yeah, just eat okay buddy?"

"kay" Tyler conceded with a sad sigh and began to eat the soup.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sammy" Dean whispered softly into Sam's ear to ease him out of sleep.

"Dean?" Sams voice was raw and scratchy from crying.

"Yeah baby, its me. I got someone here who wants to see you" Dean said, pulling Tyler onto the bed and he crawled up to lay half on Sam.

"I don't want you to be sad no more daddy" Tyler all but whined.

"Yeah, we wanna see that smile" Dean added with a smile of his own.

Sam sniffled a little but broke out into a smile non-the-less.

"There it is" Dean whispered almost too softly to hear before leaning over Tyler to kiss Sam softly. "You okay?" he asked running a hand through Sam's unrully locks.

"Yeah M'okay" Sam smiled again before looking to the side at his father who seemed to be sleeping and then back at Dean and his son. "I've got my boys and I have my dad..." Sam sighed and let his eyes drift shut for a moment "At least for a little while" he finished softly hoping it would be a lot longer than a little while.

As if reading Sams mind John reached over to touch Sams hand "I'm not going anywhere Sammy, not til' you want me to"

"Hows never sound to you?" Dean whispered

"Sounds great" John said with a small laugh.

And it was, it was more than great.

* * *

A//N : thanks for all of the amazing reviews ya'll are my insperation. xxx


End file.
